Rivus
Rivus is a rookie Glatorian from the Water Tribe. History Like many members of his kind, he was born on Spherus Magna prior to The Core War and The Shattering. He would serve the Element Lord of Water during the Core War, under the command of Tarix. When The Shattering occurred, he was stranded on Bara Magna. He joined the new Arena-centered society, acting as a guard for the village of Tajun. Around a year or two ago, he journeyed his way to Atero to take part in the Great Tournament. However, the Skrall attacked it before it could begin, and he held them off while the civilians escaped. During the fight, however, he was slashed across the face and rendered unconscious. Someone managed to drag him out of the fight and back to his village. Though he eventually recovered, he still carries the scar from the assault. During the Skrall War, he was called away to Tesera to protect the twin-village. However, this was a ploy by Metus to lure him away from his home, leaving it nearly defenseless when the Bone Hunters and Skrall launched a joint attack on it. He was at the match between Vastus and Tarix when Mata Nui and crew informed everyone of the village's fall. After the outsider ventured to Roxtus on his own, he was among the Glatorian and Agori that captured the Rock Tribe's village. He would aid in construction a Mega-Village and defending it. He and most of the other united Tribes were evacuated when Mata Nui reactivated the Prototype Robot and fought Teridax. He was among the Bara Magnans to fend off his legions of Rahkshi and Skakdi, and lived to see the restoration of Spherus Magna. The Expedition He would aid in building a makeshift village and protecting it until he was contracted by Mutul. He joined him and several others to an expedition to the Great Jungle. As of yet, none of them have returned. Abilities and Traits Though he is a novice Glatorian, he is older than Oryp and Kasuki. He has fought in the Core War and nearly died at the Battle of Atero. He hardened as a result of these events, causing him to become a bit colder towards others. He doesn't like to talk about himself or his past either. Still, he does seem to possess some sense of humor, chuckling at Oryp's crush on Kasuki. He also sees the Fire Glatorian as something of a younger brother. Mask and Tools As a Spherus Magnan, he cannot use Kanohi masks. Instead, he has to rely on his own natural strengths. He's a more capable warrior than either Oryp or Kasuki, though not as experienced as Nyvalis. He is believed to carry a war-axe and onehanded blade. As to whether or not either one of them had any Elemental powers during the Core War, however, is unknown. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia * His name is Latin for "Stream, brook, floss, and rivulet". * His design was drawn by Darkblade9. Category:Water Tribe Category:Glatorian